The present invention relates to a device for guiding a bar at the outlet of a lathe feeder, particularly an automatic lathe.
It is known that a bar being machined on a lathe is pushed axially by a pusher in the guiding duct of a feeder and in the tubular mandrel of the lathe and is turned by the lathe.
In order to reduce the vibrations that occur during machining, at the outlet of the feeder the bar is guided in a bushing. Since the bars can have different diameters, in order to avoid knocking it is necessary to vary the inside diameter of said bushing as a function of the diameter of the bar.